Five strikes then I'm Gone
by LottyCharl
Summary: When a case rings bells for Emily and it is in the place she went to College could it just be copycat? Part 1/7.
1. chapter 1

**_The team is Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia._**

"Guys we have a case" said Garcia as she walked through the bullpen. "Where's Em?" She spotted the empty desk.

"She rang Hotch and texted me to say she was going to be a bit late so she will probably meet us at the airstrip." Replied JJ.

"Oh ok" everyone got up and followed Garcia into the conference room where they all took a seat around the table. Once Rossi and Hotch had joined them Garcia began explaining the case. "Over the past four weeks four women have shown up dead in Greentown, Connecticut . They had all been tortured in similar ways" Garcia flinched as she put up the pictures. "They all also look similar. Our victims are Samantha Randrup 35, Clarissa Kingston 34, Kenzie Belanger 36 and Caitlin Mottershead 33."

"He definitely has a set victimology, similar ages and appearances." Said Rossi looking at the pictures.

"The unsubs MO is evolved, like he's done this before" said Reid as he studied the case file.

"Prentiss will meet us at the airstrip, wheels up in 30" said Hotch.

 _On the plane_

"Sorry guys I had some personal business." Apologised Prentiss as she entered the plane.

"Your here now" said Rossi. Prentiss took a seat next to the older Agent, opposite Morgan and Hotch and opened the case file.

"The unsub is experienced with his torture meathods" said JJ. "The perfectly placed cuts so the victim won't bleed out, the stab wounds just everything"

"Something about this feels familiar" said Prentiss reading the details of the torture. "Garcia can you find anything on the murders in France about thirty years ago, I think they were called The Symmetry murders?" She turned to the rest of the team. "My mom was working in France and I read about them in the local papers, all the marks on the bodies are in the same place and they are symmetrical"

"That fits this MO" said JJ.

"The Symmetry Killer in France in 1987" said Garcia she put the pictures of the bodies up.

"They do look almost identical apart from victimology" said Morgan. The victims were blonde prostitutes. Prentiss continued reading the file.

"Green town Connecticut, I've not been there in years" she said.

"When we land Rossi and Reid go to the coroners, Prentis and Morgan go to the latest dump site, JJ and I will go to the station and talk to the families." Hotch ordered.

As soon as the plane landed they split up into three SUVs. Rossi drove off to the coroners. "Hey you guys must be the FBI" said the friendly coroner. "I'm Donna Sanchez"

"I'm Agent Rossi this is Agent Reid" answered Rossi.

"This is Caitlin" she said pulling the sheet back. "The cuts are perfectly symmetrical, all the victims bled out from this cut" she pointed to the deep cut across the stomach. "This cut is also slightly deeper than the rest so it was intentional that they died from this specific cut" Rossi nodded then nudged Reid who was carefully examining the body.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep" he followed Rossi back out to the car. "I was thinking about how similar the cuts are to the kills in France, they are even in the same place down to a few centimetres and they also died from the cut to the stomach."

"Are you suggesting we have a copycat?" Said Rossi as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I wouldn't say so , the victimology is different plus it was in a different country in a different continent thirty years ago but the MO is the same."

"Have you ever drove slow in your life?" Teased Prentiss as Morgan sped down main roads to get to the dump site.

"Not if I can help it" said Morgan. "At least we got here quicker than if you drove." He pulled up behind the police car in a back alley. As soon as they got out they were approached by an detective.

"Detective Joshua Moore" He shook hands with Prentiss and Morgan.

"I am Agent Morgan this is Agent Prentiss"

"Caitlin Mottershead was found behind that dumpster over there." The Agents started walking over, Moore started to follow.

"We're good from here thanks" she said over her shoulder.

"He dumped her here" said Morgan pointing to a corner with his pinkie finger. "She was wrapped in some sort of tarp and dumped from a vehicle I would say."

"No look at that" Said Prentiss pointing at the picture in Morgans hand. "It's too perfect to just be dumped, he took time to make it look like she was just dumped." Morgan nodded then headed back to the car.

"You must be Agent Hotchner?" Said a Sargent as they entered the precinct.

"Yes this is Agent Jareau, our other Agents are at the coroners and the last dumpsite."

"I am Sargent Richard Jenkins! we have you set up with everything you said you would need in here." He led them to a conference room in the right side of the building. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of my officers or myself."

"We will" said JJ "Are any of the Victims families here?"

"Yes that is Caitlin's Mom out there" he pointed through the glass"

"Ok I will go talk to her" Hotch nodded at the female Agent.

 ** _A/n this is going to be a multi story fic (I'm planning seven separate stories including this one). All reviewers, followers and favouriters will get a mention at the start of the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to Lilcreeper, CM6SHEILD6PLL6, rainbowrocks2016 and Elissa Mndz for following the story. As well as hockeyfanatic for reviewing. Sorry the chapters aren't the longest._**

"So what have we got so far?" Asked Hotch once everyone was in the conference room.

"The coroner said that the cuts are symmetrical like the once that Prentiss was talking about." Said Reid.

"Also all the victims died from a cut acrosss the stomach that was deeper than the rest." Added Rossi.

"Caitlin's mom said that Caitlin had a routine that she followed throughout the week so the unsub probably knew her schedule." Stated JJ.

"The dumpsite was almost to perfect, like it had been staged." Said Morgan.

"If he sticks to his time table another woman will go missing tomorrow morning, so do we have a basic profile we can give?"

"The distance between the murders meant the unsub had a vehicle, probably something large, nondescript, and dark in color, and the time he devoted to his victims and planning his murders meant he had a job which allowed a lot of freedom, with the unsub being able to come and go as he pleased." Said Reid as they presented the profile to the local cops.

"I want you all to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Said Hotch afterwards, receiving no protests the team walked out and into there SUVs. Non of them noticing the large, black van parked on the end of the road with the glass circle poking out of the window reflecting in the light that pulled off seconds after the two SVUs.

Once everyone was in the hotel reception JJ approached the receptionist. "Sorry guys we have to double up but we all have twin rooms."

"Okay Prentiss with JJ, Morgan with Reid and Me and Rossi." JJ dealt out the room keys as a white man approached the receptionist. The team split and headed to their assigned rooms.

"Seriously you have no rooms left?" Shouted the man at reception.

"No sir we don't so I will have to ask you to leave." Calmly stated the brown haired brown eyed receptionist.

"I'm gonna go get ready" Prentiss indicated the bathroom.

"Ok I'm just calling Will."

"At least we actually got twin rooms this time Pretty Boy" teased Morgan

"Why so I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Reid shot back.

Outside the hotel the receptionist Sara Thompson had just clocked off and was walking to her car through the dark parking lot. She passed the two dark SUVs and was walking past a dark van when the back doors opened and she was pulled in, a few seconds after everything went black.

JJ woke up to her ringtone and groaned, who would be ringing her at this time. "Agent *yawn* Jareau"

"It's Hotch, sorry about the wake up call but we have a possible victim."

"Should I ring the boys?" Said JJ slightly more awake.

"That would be great thanks" said Hotch, then he hung up.

"We have a missing" JJ told Prentiss. Prentiss exaggerated rolling her eyes before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Agent Morgan"

"Hey it's JJ, I think your more awake than me. We've got another missing so meet you in reception."

"Okay thanks"

The team gathered in reception fifteen minutes later. "Why are all the cops here?" Asked Morgan.

"The latest victim is Sara Thompson, the receptionist, and she was taken from the parking lot as she left." The team walked out into the parking lot. "She was taken somewhere between the door and her car." Hotch nodded at a silver sidan on the opposite side. "Prentiss, Morgan and Reid stay here and see if you can work out where she was taken exactly, the rest of us will go to the station." The group nodded then separated.

"So she walks out of these doors" Emily walks towards the staff entrance "Where would the unsub grab me?" Prentiss began to walk to the victims car.

"You just walked right past our SUVs" spotted Reid. Morgan walked over and crouched behind the cars.

"But how would I get her without her screaming?" Asked Morgan.

"Perhaps your van is behind them and you jump out and put your hand over my mouth?" Prentiss speculated.

"Hey I don't suppose any of you know Arabic?" Asked a detective walking over from the car.

"Actually I do" said Prentiss, she took the evidence bag and began to read.

 _مرة واحدة في الشهر سوف تحصل على فرصة للقبض لي، خمس ضربات ثم أنا ذهبت. وسأنتقل إلى أماكن محددة وارتكب جرائم محددة. إستمتع_!

"Once a month you will get the chance to catch me, five strikes then i'm gone. I will move to specific places and commit specific crimes. Have fun!" She read. "Poorly translated probably used Google Translate."

"So once we find the body we have lost him until next month?" Questioned Reid.

 ** _Sorry for the length of time between chapters, one more for this specific story. I am planning a Chicago Fire story now so if you watch Chicago Fire keep an eye out and if you don't, then I recommend it. Also the Arabic is actually from google translate so don't kill me if it is wrong._**


End file.
